


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Tension, it's a party - Freeform, shit-talking, they drink alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei's first college party is a Halloween party and who would've guessed that real ghosts from the past would appear?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/gifts).



> Sorry for the out-of-season theme, I literally wrote this on Halloween...  
> Soundtrack to get in the mood: youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Yamaguchi. I am never going to a costume party ever again. Ever,” Kei whisper-yelled into the speaker of his phone. Yamaguchi didn’t answer because — of course — today had to be the day he was out with his girlfriend and Kei had to make do with his answering machine.

What the fuck was this whole Halloween bullcrap anyways? Why the hell was it necessary to copy EVERY SINGLE WEIRD ASS TRADITION from the Americans?

Sure, maybe the whole idea was pretty amusing and getting to know other uni first years without judging them by their face sounded good in theory. But in the field it just spelled disaster. Horrible, horrible disaster.

 

\-------------------------------- One and a half hours earlier --------------------------------

 

“Deadpool? How original can you be?” Kei scoffed into his red solo cup and rolled his eyes. Under different circumstances he wouldn’t even have touched such a plasticy abomination of clichédness, but their host was an actual american guy so he’d let it slide.

“Says Kenny from Southpark.”

 _Shit_. Apparently the guy dressed as Deadpool had heard him. Kei turned around and eyed him through the small hole in the hood of the parka he’d left for looking and sipping his drink through a straw. He was actually quite surprised when he realized that the guy was about his height — something Kei seldom saw outside of a volleyball court — and also damn well built; the skintight suit didn’t leave much to the imagination there.

Kei watched as the Deadpool rolled his mask up to his nose to take a sip of his drink and grin at the glance Kei had thrown him. Kei wondered how much the guy could even see through the thin fabric covering his eyes, but it was probably enough to have realized the once-over Kei had given him. Whatever.

“Well,” Kei answered, “at least _I_ don’t have to roll up my mask every time I want to drink something. Or leave it half rolled up and look like an utter moron.”

There. Take that, you smugly grinning asshole.

The Deadpool however simply smirked wider. He had a really expressive mouth, Kei noticed. Would the rest of his face be just as expressive?

“That’s true. You just have to suck on your straw all evening. I bet you like that. Sucking.”

Kei narrowed his eyes. So that’s how he wanted to play the game. Well, not like that’d be a problem for Kei; this could even get pretty funny.

“Occasionally,” Kei said, keeping any inflection out of his voice and pouted his lips onto the straw to take a long and slow sip of his drink.

The Deadpool formed his mouth to a tiny O before bursting out laughing so hard he had to slap his thigh with his free hand and thereby jostled a Drag-Queen-Elsa behind him that was probably already way too smashed to even react to the disturbance.

When he finally had himself under control again and only tiny giggles escaped in shaking bursts (those giggles were annoyingly cute. _No, mostly annoying_ , Kei thought), he slapped his hand on Kei’s shoulder and announced, “You’re a funny guy, good at improvising your flirting! What’s your name? I’m Satori.”

Slightly confused by the use of a first name Kei raised one eyebrow but answered amicably enough.

“Kei. And I don’t improvise, I’m just honest.”

Satori squeezed his shoulder and then took his hand back to roll his mask down again.

“Well then, honest Kei, I hope you’re enjoying your first party at the new uni and getting properly smashed. What do you think about a few shots?”

Kei frowned. “What makes you think I’m a first year? And yeah, why not. I won’t survive the evening with that lousy music otherwise.”

Laughing Satori took hold of Kei’s upper arm and manoevered him through the crowd towards what Kei supposed was the kitchen.

While they were being squeezed together by a horde of particularly disgusting looking zombies Satori whispered his answer into Kei’s ear. “Intuition. I’m really good at that.”

Kei shivered, Satori had a rough voice and clearly knew exactly how to utilize it. That, however, Kei didn’t mind in the least.

They managed to secure themselves a tiny space at the counter of the kitchen directly in front of the bar, and Satori proceeded to demonstrate his talent for preparing flaming shots all the while bantering with Kei. Kei enjoyed the feeling of Satori’s really quite strong arm moving against his own and the way Satori’s voice rasped around every witty answer he had to Kei’s taunts and barbs. Satori himself obviously relished in showing off his bartending skills to Kei while brushing against him a lot more than entirely necessary and even going so far as to lean over Kei once so he could let his hot breath ghost over Kei’s neck.

They were both taken up in the almost aggressive back and forth going on between them, moving closer and closer as the evening, the conversation, and the level of intoxication progressed.

The last shot Satori prepared — a B52 — they had to share because the bottle of Kahlua was unfortunately empty, and that gave Satori the chance to lean his face directly in front of Kei’s, whose eyes were instantly drawn to Satori’s lips around his straw, as if he hadn’t stared at them way too much this evening already. Satori let go of the straw and grinned. He lifted his hands to the strings of Kei’s hood to loosen them, a move Kei had seen coming from miles away and awaited almost anxiously. His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest at the prospect of a kiss, but the thoughts swimming through his head all screamed ‘ _Yes! Finally!_ ’

With steady fingers Satori tugged at the edges of the hood until he could pull it down over Kei’s head but then he hesitated. His mouth made the tiny O again and then he uttered a quiet but accented ‘You.’

Kei frowned. Did they know each other?

With apprehension, he watched as Satori reached for his own mask and pulled it up from his head to reveal eyes sparkling with mirth under a shock of bright red hair.

All at once it came rushing back to him, the face behind a volleyball net, that foul feeling tugging at his belly from the guy’s laughter, _fucking intuition blocking_ , it all was there from his first year in high school.

Kei reared back shouting ‘ _Fuck no_ ’ and flew out of the kitchen. He found a door that led outside and leaned against the wall trying to calm back down. Freaking out was not his thing, not even when he had just almost kissed Shiratorizawa’s Ex-Number-Five at a college party. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Yamaguchi’s number, praying that he’d pick up. But of course he didn’t and Kei had to let out his dramatics to the voicemail.

“Yamaguchi. I am never going to a costume party ever again. Ever.

“Who fucking said this is a good idea? Fuck this shit!”

Kei took a breath. Suddenly he felt foolish. Drama didn’t suit him, he despised it. How had he let himself get sucked into it? He’d simply conversed with someone he had known before. _Barely_ known at that. It really was no big deal, even if they had flirted so heavily the whole evening one probably could have tripped over the sexual tension between them —  _if_ _there had been any space between them_. Which wasn’t the case. _Fuck_.

At that exact moment the door Kei had fled through swung open and _of course_ Satori came out, spotting Kei instantly. He sauntered over while Kei ended the call and stuck his phone back into his parka.

“I properly spooked ya, didn’t I?” Satori asked and grinned. Not deprecatingly but still a bit wide-eyed himself, Kei noticed.

Kei sighed and bumped the back of his head lightly against the wall.

“Yeah. But it’s dumb. We barely knew each other,” he answered.

Satori grinned and Kei could now see that really all of his face was decidedly expressive, even his forehead creased from the mirthful expression.

“If you think so, too, do you agree we should continue where we left off? Here might be a better place anyway.”

Kei rolled his head to the side and considered that the only new information he’d gained was basically that the guy played volleyball, too, fucking good volleyball at that. He couldn’t reasonably hold that against him, whereas Satori’s solid arms and pretty much all the rest of his tightly dressed body as well as his luscious voice spoke loudly in his favour.

Kei shrugged and grabbed Satori’s arm, pulling him towards himself. He gripped the back of Satori’s neck with his other hand and concentrated on Satori’s delightedly sparkling eyes. He had to find out if those expressive lips could deliver the promise they held and revelled in the certainty that he’d know for sure in less than a second’s time.


End file.
